<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Memory by lamedestenebres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843033">Last Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamedestenebres/pseuds/lamedestenebres'>lamedestenebres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Sided Kyouten, Sad and Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamedestenebres/pseuds/lamedestenebres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day before Fei returns home. But Tenma has so many things to tell him... </p><p>written for tenfei day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukaze Tenma/Fei Rune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, this story includes major spoilers from Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. therefore, if you haven't watched the entire Chrono Stone series, I suggest not to read it. ^^</p><p>this small one-shot was written for tenfei day, which is today, August 11! </p><p>hope you'll enjoy!</p><p>- victor'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenma was sitting on the bench, beholding the orange leaves, which were slowly falling on the ground. He couldn't look away from the leaves, lost in their circle of life, endlessly dying and reviving. It made him thought of Fei and him. Was their friendship meant to die? Could they stay friends despite the distance and especially the years separating them? Tenma had a lot in mind, these days. Especially since today evening, Fei would go back to his time, three hundred years in the future. Damn, he really didn't want him to leave...</p><p>"Tenma?"  </p><p>The brown-haired boy turned to the origin of the voice, to his left. Fei was looking at him, concerned. </p><p>"Ah, Fei! Sorry, I was thinking of...something." He sadly smiled. </p><p>Fei decided to sit by his side. After all, he had come here to see him. They hadn't much time left together. <br/>For a while, none of them dared to talk. Both had a lot to say, but neither the courage to speak up. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Fei suddenly confessed. </p><p>"Why are you apologizing? I already told you it's in the past, we all forgave y-"</p><p>"I'm truly sorry. I betrayed my friends, I know I disappointed you Tenma. Please accept this as my apology and... as a goodbye present, too."</p><p>Fei handed Tenma a tiny bracelet. On it was hung a small dreamcatcher, surrounded by bluish-green pearls and feathers. Tenma glanced at his friend, a surprised look on his face. </p><p>"E-Eh? Fei you- you made this? For me?"</p><p>"Yes!" The other answered, grinning. </p><p>The green-haired teenager wanted to add something, but Tenma had already put his arms around him, holding him as close as he could. </p><p>"Thank you. Thank you so much", Tenma whispered. </p><p>They stayed like this for a while, enjoying each other's presence. <br/>The captain of Raimon put the bracelet on his wrist before sitting back on the bench. </p><p>"Tenma, look! Our bracelets are matching!"</p><p>His smile widened, looking at their matching bracelets. </p><p>"If you ever feel alone, I hope it will make you feel better." Added Fei, trying to keep negativity away. Tenma had tried to hide it, but Fei was smart. His friend was feeling sad, and he couldn't think of a way to cheer him up. </p><p>As he turned to his right, he noticed something wet falling on his arm. Tears. Tenma was uncontrollably sobbing. </p><p>"T-Tenma? Are you alright?!" </p><p>The brown-haired boy glanced at Fei, smiling trough the tears. Too many emotions were invading him, not letting the poor boy any chance to rest. Why did Fei have to go back? Why couldn't he stay here? Why was life so unfair? Why? Tenma tried to talk, however, he couldn't even pronounce a correct sentence. Everything was blurry. </p><p>So, Fei grabbed the boy's hand, holding it in a smooth gesture. How could he reassure him? Damn, he really couldn't stand seeing him cry. </p><p>"It's...it's gonna be okay, I promise. Please don't cry." </p><p>Fei was becoming more and more panicked, how could he make him stop crying? He had an idea but... there's no way he would try something this risky. </p><p>"I-I....I don't want you to leave! Can't you stay by my side? Please, Fei! It'll be too hard without you..." He managed to say, tears still rolling down his face. Through his gaze, Fei could understand Tenma's feelings. Neither of them wanted to leave... but they didn't have a choice. </p><p>Just as Fei was about to answer, he was cut off by Tenma. </p><p>"I love you. I know it probably sounds stupid, but... I really can't help loving you. I am such an idiot..." He admitted while smiling. It was a guilty, sad smile. A smile that acknowledged his forbidden feelings. He expected nothing but rejection. </p><p>Then, it all happened really fast. </p><p>Fei kissed him, before swinging his arms around Tenma. Tenma kissed him back. It was a soft and gentle kiss between two friends in love; a kiss they were sure they would never forget. Around them, the leaves started dancing in the wind, like a quiet melody keeping them company. <br/>When they parted, both were a blushing mess. </p><p>"I love you too, Tenma.", whispered Fei, drying his tears. </p><p>"I will never forget you." </p><p>Fei slid his hand in Tenma's, before starting to walk hand in hand, along the leaves-covered path. It had started raining by now, but it didn't matter. Until the departure, nothing else than each other mattered. </p><p>And watching them from afar, Tsurugi displayed a bittersweet smile. <br/>As long as they were happy, he was happy too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>